Magical Symbioses
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: Jahoel a radical System Lord flees an Ashrak he crash lands in a forest near Little Winsing. Before his host dies he is found by seven year old Harry. His host asks harry to take Jahoel in. Watch them face like Love, War, and Faith.
1. No longer alone in sorrow

**Author notes:**

* * *

><p>{"Symbiote voice"} <em>{'Symbiote thoughts'}<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: No longer alone in sorrow.<span>**

* * *

><p>When I entered my favorite glade I found a space ship. Inside I found a jewish teenager that looks like he's on the verge of death. When he sees me he whispers weakly. "I am near death and never of us are strong enough to stop death from coming. So I ask, please take Jahoel in. As he will kill himself trying to save me."<p>

"What must I do to save him?" I ask.

He closes his eyes then whispers. "Kiss me."

I lent down and put my open my month on his. Something slipped into my month and burrowed into the upper back of my throat. Then I can feel a prescience in my mind. It's week but it is there.

{"Good bye Cynebald, my old friend."} I hear the prescience say using my voice with a slight echo. I saw my body pick up the massager 's bag and some other gear on the guy. He shot the body three times with the electric wrist-gun and the body disappeared.

"So you're Jahoel. Can you please tell me about you as it seams that we may be be living with each other for a long time." I asked Jahoel the prescience.

'{You have nothing to really fear as I nothing like the normal System Lards. I can understand your weariness. If you allow the blending to happen then you will see for yourself what kind of person I am.}'

So I opened myself up to the presence. Memories started flooding in I saw that Jahoel is the son of smallish group of Symbiotes that seek to serve Yahweh. Their mother come by a group of Jews four thousand years ago on a planet called Eden. There his mother came to worship Yahweh. She started spurning children that have only her memories, reverence for Yahweh, and a desire for willing hosts.

Among the Jews of his home-world there are people capable of welding mystical powers. It is a proven fact that Yahweh had given them the gift of magic. Jahoel proved that I have been given the same gift. He did this by showing me my deepest memories from a time before I came to live with my relatives.

From those early memories I was able to reconnect with the knowledge that I was so truly loved that my parents did all they could to save me. In the end they gave their live in the hope that I would live and grow up in a fun and loving home. As I basked in such unconditional love I felt a sharp pain from the scar on my forehead. There was a screaming nose as the scar bleed black blood before healing up.

That week we stated looking for a synagogue to attend. As it helps Jahoel feel connected to his people. We found a messianic synagogue just around the block from my aunt's house. After atending for a few weeks Jahoel came to the conclusion that Yahweh had already sent the promised messiah to earth two thousand years ago.

After that service we cried out in flawless hebrew alternating between our two voice types. "Oh Yahweh, please forgive our ignorance and deliver us from our sinful natures. Help us to survive oh Lord. For my relatives seek to destroy our souls. Give us the strength to fix our ship so we can one day become free."

Months started to fly by as I am learning. The ship itself needs some moderate repairs so Jahoel uses the repairs to teach me. Like how to use a magically modified Kara-Kesh that can act as a type of focus for my magic. However, I can only use it for some basic seraph spells for now.

Three and a half years after our blending we had finally finished fixing the Al'kesh. We had stripped the mail ward on me. I then put one up that readjusted the address so that it is sent to the Post Office Box that Mrs Figg helped me set up.

With her help I got away form my relatives care. I started screaming when she came near. "Please don't kill me I will go to my cupboard under the stars. Someone please help me my relatives are trying to kill me." It was then that the police arrived and cached my relatives in the act of abusing me. Lets just say Mrs Figg became my muggle guardian and I mostly moved into my ship. Which is hovering above her home with a spare rings platform in her backyard.

In that time Jahoel brewed corrective elixirs to help my stunted growth. The Al'kesh was able to completely map the British Islands using its specialized scanners and compared the data to actual maps that I managed to upload. The results showed several places that are heavily warded. The navigational A.I. can now plot a flight plan that avoids detection if clocked.

My teachers was deeply troubled when they found out they allowed such major abuse be dismissed as a rebellious kid trying to get his guardians in trouble. But they were happy so see such a well hidden case to be brought to light.

A week into the summer holidays Mrs. Figg ask me to stay for lunch. It was there she introduced Professor McGonagall. Minerva it turns out was my parents' teacher. "So Aunt Minnie. Why haven't you visited. You could of at lest tried to keep my relatives on their best behavior. They tried to kill me many times."

She was briefly stunned. "How could you remember what you used to call me?"

{"That will be thanks to me. And it is thanks to me that Harry still lives. Now can you help us with our school shopping. Also I am wondering if you would start doing your job as our Magical Guardian."} I said in the double timber that is used to show that the Tok'ra Symbiote is the one talking.

"I believe I can do that as your parents did named me as your Magical Guardian if you were ever sent to your muggle relatives. Thankfully I was able to go to Gringotts to brake the seal on your parents will."

{"Now what happened to Padfoot. As he was meant to raise me."}

"He had been sent to the magical prison after Petter had faked his death. He however was caught by Arthur Weasley after he was hiding as the family's pet rat for nine coming up ten years. So Sirius had been recently released into medical care and is under treatment for long term Dementor exposer. Ten years ago this Halloween I was able to force Albus to give up his role as headmaster and focus on the clean up. It was not easy to convince him but I managed. Now it is safe for you to rejoin the magical side of the UK."

"How come? Did it have any thing about surviving an unsurvivable killing curse?" I piped up in my normal voice.

"It was. For the first few years you were hailed as the boy-who-lived. Then Albus reminded everyone that you lost your parents to the same madman. Now you are seen as one lucky kid to survive that God forsaken night. When people look at you they also see the orphaned child of the last war heroes."

She looked sad from being reminded of all those lost in that war. So I decided to ask. "Who was it that you lost."

"My husband Dougal. He died at the start of the summer that the other half of your prophecy was made. I know this as he gave me one half on his death bed. The whole prophecy is as follows: One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied the Riddle child, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. In darkest days of his childhood he will come to be know the saving grace of a seraph serpent. If not for the seraph blending either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lords will be born as the seventh month dies."

I could not believe that I have to kill someone. {'You don't have to kill him. All you need to do is set up his death. I have studied prophecy perimeters for well over a century they are usually powerless if made by anyone other than God himself. As they don't have a redemption plain powering them. However this seems to be the processor for the writing on the wall moment for the Goa'uld System Lords. Now I think that it is getting late so wee need to hold off the shopping trip until tomorrow.'}


	2. Finances and School Shopping

**Author notes:**

* * *

><p>{"Symbiote voice"} <em>{'Symbiote thoughts'}<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Finances and School Shopping<strong>

The next day took the Al'kesh to London. We used a service alley a few shops down from the Leaky Cauldron as a place to ring down. When we went through the alley I noticed an unserviced rings platform that is offline in the small park near the bank.

When we entered the bank Jahoel noticed that the goblins were an offshoot of the Furlings. Seeing that he is well versed in the spoken Furling language. So when we went up to the head teller I borrowed his skills and greeted the goblin in it. "Oh Horned Teller my name is Harry James Potter host to the Seraph Tok'ra Jahoel. I am hoping that you grant us your fine service today. As this is our first formal visit to this fine bank. We are in need to find my late family's account manager. As proof of my identity I am willing to sign the customary oath in my own blood. So long as it later burnt when it's use is complete."

The goblin replied in the same tongue. "Well meet young Master Potter and of course Jahoel of the Seraph Tok'ra. My name is Griphook and I have been waiting for your arrival for the last four years. Since your blending with Jahoel. I know of the mail blocking ward that was placed on your persons by Minster Dumbadore when you went to your non-magical relatives. I hope your new mail ward is not malfunctioning. As I have sent a package containing the master legder for your family's account. On top of your family's magical codex. Now if you would follow me I can take you to your personal volt after we stop at my office to confirm your identity."

Keeping in the same language I told him. "I have no reason that the mail ward is not working correctly as I have not recently asked the mail room staff if there is any packages that would not normally fit inside my post office box. I had emptied it just last week. Part of the service I get with the post office that I have my post box at is screening for harmful magic and undeclared portkeys. So I may yet have a note in my box saying that your package is awaiting pick up."

Now that we are in the privacy of his office he started speaking in English. "That is good to hear. Now to confirm both of your identities please copy the following text on this legal pad using the blood quill that is lying on top of it. The top page of the pad will glow blue if the written statement is correct. The top page will then move over to this bowl to safely burn. The pad will then produce your family tree going back to the founding of this bank. I will then cross check if you have any accounts that need to be amalgamated into your family's account."

Once the two of us completed writing the full text. The top page glowed blue and did as was said. The pad got rather thick. "Well Mr Potter it seems that you have by right of conquest inherited quite a lot from Tom Riddle Jr. It seems that all his servants willingly became his slaves. This is because you and your mother were the ones that physically killed him. We can confirm that he is still bound to this plane of existence in a wraith form. I will give you time to mall over your self updating master ledger, before asking for your input in your finances."

Over the next week I had fully got everything I needed. The master ledger is rather informative on my financial holdings. With Minerva's blessing I had gifted a fair amount of gold to muggle-borns. As I had far to much for me to spend in my lifetime. It would take over a thousand generations of living in luxury to even dent the amount I now have. To top it all off I paid off the national debts of all the Commonwealth realms. That got rid of a good part of the useless wealth that I had stoked piled.

The investment income I get is more than enough to pay for a large company. So at the meeting on Friday I decided to use my remaining wealth to find and service Earth's Stargate. As well as development Earth's technology to at least the level of the Goa'uld.

I came up to Griphook's teller on time and greeted him in his ancestral language. "Hallow Griphook, I hope that your day so far has been profitable. I believe that I have a plan that can be very profitable for the whole world."

Griphook smiled and replied in the same language. "We'll meet young Harry. You're right on time please follow me." We went to his office and I gave him my request. "You definitely have the beginnings of a world changing plan. I will be happy to become the chief financial officer this R&D company. Now we need to suss out the details but it is doable. Now there is a few questions I need to ask. First off, how much are you willing to give. Second is what of your other investments." I smiled before replying.

"Well I would like to have most of my investments be liquidated over time and the capital invested into property and the company. The speed at which you do so will depend on how the company is doing. As I want the company to be a means for me to sink all my family's excess wealth into. This way everyone benefits. As how much I want to give well would like to have enough set aside for me to live off until I am established in my chosen career and not much more. That is not including setting up my home base on earth."

"Well then I have the perfect property in mind. As Godrick's sole heir you own Gryffindor estate. The estate spans about twenty-one hounded square kilometers with Godrick's Hollow at it's center. On the opposing sides of the estate is the Glastonbury Tor and the village of Wolf-shire.

Now that I had my finances in order I decided to visit uncle moony. Thanks to my master ledger I know where he has been living the last decade. I found him in the village of Wolf-shire. Which is an all werewolf village that my father commissioned in the largish forest next to Godrick's Hollow.

There are a few dozen werewolf families living in the village. The village itself is just starting to become self-sustaining. The schools are just coming online as well thanks to Albus pushing a werewolf sanctuary law. So I decided to build my new home in Godrick's Hollow.

Within a week I noticed that several building teams where starting to surveying the village and the surrounding area. From the reports the planed building projects are. My cottage and dry-dock, labs, gate terminal linked to the planed railway, and new shopping center at the village center. With that in mind I went to my appointment at Olivander's wand shop for my custom made wand.

"Now Mr Potter what is your wand arm?"

"Although I write with with my right hand, I mainly use my life hand to cast the seraph spells that I know. As you can see I all ready have a focus for seraph spells. But I need a focus that you make to help learn magic developed here on earth."

"Very true. I take it then that you're host to a Seraph-Tok'ra." I nodded. "Right I will need to make a wizards staff that can turn into a wand. No easy feat, but I relish the challenge. And you are not the only one in your year to have a wizards staff or should I say witches staff."

By the end of the day I went away with a six foot seven inches tall staff made of wood from an Israeli Elderberry laced with naquadah from the deposit it grew on. The core he used is a tail feather from a River Phoenix that he meet on the bank of the River Jordan in his youth. I found out that the other staff he made is of grapevine that is also laced with naquadah and has the same core as my staff.


	3. Making Friends on the Train

**Author notes: Key**

* * *

><p><strong>{"Symbiote voice"}<strong>

**_{'Symbiote thoughts'}_**

**_{"Symbiote mentality talking to host"}_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Making Friends on the Train.<span>**

* * *

><p>Now having plenty of reference material Jahoel started going through them. Teaching me along the way. We were stunned to find that magic seems to come easy for us. Jahoel believes that the naquadah in our blood streams are amplifying the spell results. But it is my belief and imagination combined with his knowledge of how things are that is giving me stronger results. Our independent learning continued until the start of the new school year.<p>

We managed to fix the rings platform in Diagon Alley. We found another rings platform that needed some minor repairs in our exploration of Kings Cross a week before the September first. It did not take much to repair it. Some of the control crystals need replacing and insulation against magical interference.

I was able to get to the right platform early to commander a compartment to hide. A little while later I could feel the naquadah resonance coming from two wands near by. I found them out in the muggle part of Kings Cross seeing that they looked a little lost I went up and introduced myself. "Hi my name is Harry and I am starting my first year as well."

"Oh hi Harry my name is Hermione Granger. This is my mum Emma, my dad David. Also this is Liam Carter, his brother Mark, his sister Sam, and their dad Jacob. Liam is a muggle-born like me. Now were is platform 9 & 3/4?"

"The entrance is actually disguised as this column right over here. Most people not in the know just ignore people vanishing into a solid column. At least that's how I rigged the barrier's magic to act. See that the column suddenly gains a tunnel as you face it thinking of Hogwarts." They nod. "Good now follow me and act as if's the tunnel is a normal part of the station."

Once we were settled in my hidden compartment I decided that I wanted to them to be my best friends. 'No offense Jehoel, you're great company but I need people my age to talk to.'

{'None taken and I am in agreement. You do need company of those you can trust so be honest with them. They already know of the existence of magic. So it is not that much of a stretch to believe in life among the stars.'} Jahoel replied.

"So Liam why are you attending Hogwarts instead of Salem Academy of Magic?" I asked.

"You noticed that. Well I was born at Royal London Hospital when my mom was here on holiday. She died in a car crash on my first birthday I managed to save my dad's and mine lives by accidentally teleporting us away to safety. My dad has early stages of Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia. At the moment he has a fierily good prognosis for mid term survival. I don't know why I just told you that. On to why I'm attending Hogwarts is my sister got a well paying job at Lily Memorial Labs as one of one the founding astrophysics department. So I will be living with her over the holidays."

"That's great we as visit each other often as I live in Godrick's Hollow as well. It looks like Griphook does not waste time in settings things up. Now do you know what your sister is working on in LMLs." I said.

"She say that at the moment she is helping the set up of the R&D Lab and the technological side of the gate port at Godrick's Hollow. Strangely enough she says that when everything is set up, she will be basically doing the exact same job back home. But now it's public knowledge at least that is what she is telling me." Liam replied.

"Now that's interesting I believe that I know what your sister is working on. So humor me for a bit." I said.

"Ok what are you guys talking about? As you have lost me." Hermione said.

"Well over the summer when I went to Grengotts I managed to have my family's account manager readjust the investment strategy. It turns out that Liam's sister decided to retire from the U.S. Air Force deep space telemetry program. My best gees is that she would wants to publish her research into interplanetary travel via gate travel. On that note I want you to think of how you would react to finding out that life on other world is real."

"It may be possible and if so, then how much of history is true?" Liam said.

"Well if you guys will let me I may know someone who has a better prospective then me. As you see I am host to a being that belongs to an off shoot of the goa'uld."

"You mean that you have a parasite living inside your head and your magic hasn't expelled it yet." Hermione exclaimed.

{"Now, now Hermione I'm sure that you have read the chapters around the Tok'ra rebellion."} She nodded. {"I am part of the Seraphs. Not to be confused with Seraphim. My siblings and I are able to reconcile with the fact that we are of the same species as the Goa'uld. Unlike my Tok'ra cousins. Due to the nature of our genetic memories we tend to turn out like our forbears. That is until my grandmother Egeria decided to imprint the desire to do good. That is when the Tok'ra rebellion started."}

They were stunned by what Jahoel had told them. After a bit he continued his story. {"My mother had broken off from the early Tok'ra because she wanted to take a different course in opposing the System Lords. She wanted us to infatuate and take over the council of the System Lords. Now some four thousand years ago my mother found a group of magical Jews resting the Goa'uld called Ba'al. Quite successfully too with the help of my mom. Due to their innate magic they managed to completely free themselves from the Goa'uld. It was then that my mom settled down and started spurning the Seraphs. With the DNA from a magical human and the entirely pure hearted genetic imprint. The Seraphs are able to live inside the host without being expelled by magic's innate protection."}

"So the gauntlet is the Seraph version of the Kara Kesh?" I nodded.

"I am thinking of trying to make a pure wizard version. As the the only kinds that Jahoel know how to make relies on the presence of naquadah in the bloodstream."

"So Jahoel, what can you tell us about your pepole. As the books on the Tok'ra and Goa'uld are rather lacking. And I for one would like to find more out them. If that is all right."

{"Well I hail from the planet named Edem. The human side of the society is made up of only Magical Jews. Then there is the Seraphs. In total there is no more than twelve hundred of us that are in hosts. Compared to the twelve million non-host humans. We try to limit our numbers until we know that we have finished preparing uninhabited worlds for colonization. We came across a world named Heliopolis a few houndred years ago and it is only now becoming fit for magical colonization in the last decade. I think that we should change into our school robes. As the story is a long one that can take a few weeks to tell if I go into every single detail."} Jahoel began his tail.

When we were comfy in our uniforms Jahoel started again. {"About fifty years ago I was sent out to return a man named Ernest Littlefeild to his home when came through to one of our colony on Heliopolis. I decided to check out the neighboring star systems after dropping him off. My host at the time was getting on in years and so I needed a new host well I found one one of the few magical pureblooded Jews left on earth. I found him in near where I dropped off Ernest. He was in his early twenties. He stayed with me for the next forty some years. With him I managed to become a system lord by defeating Manannan mac Lir. However I managed to anger Morrigan in my becoming she sent an Ashrak after me. I lost Acke about a year before I came here I was able to get my Home world to change hosts. Sadly I lost him to the same Ashrak I managed to kill the assassin but lost my then new host Jacob."} Jahoel began sobbing so I took control.

"My predecessor Jacob was Acke's son. Even after four years Jahoel is still rather shaken up about it. Trust me it is still a sore spot for him. At least he is trying. Now from Jahoel's memories those of Eden are the kindest, smartest, most loving people in the whole galaxy. They are not afraid to get their hands dirty. Unlike The Nox they are willing to get their hands dirty. We have been helping out a race known as the Asgard. They where in a rather bad place of their own making. Thankfully they are now genetically stable and on the slow mend. Where does the time go. As I think we are here."

When we went down to the black lake we where told four to a boat. So I garbed Neville Longbottom to complete our boat load. After being left alone in an antechamber Draco came up to me and asked if I was Harry Potter. "Why yes I am but by the looks of things you are a bloodline slave of the late Tom Riddle. I have this to say to you and those like you. Treat me right in these hallowed halls and I will release you from the binding oath that your parents made on behalf of them and those of their bloodline that comes after them. If you mess up and have not redeemed yourself by your majority then you must reaffirm the binding oath."

That had shocked everyone and if the fabled Hogwarts rumor mill is true. Then the magical portion of Britain will know by the end of the weak. Hopefully I have gained the support of the support of the Hufflepuff conspiracy.


	4. Jaffa Magi

**Notes**

* * *

><p><strong>{"Symbiote voice"}<strong>

**_{'Symbiote thoughts'}_**

**_{"Symbiote mentality talking to host"}_**

**_"Telepathic speech"_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Jaffa Magi<span>**

* * *

><p>When we went in the ceiling is reflecting the night sky. Suddenly Professor Sprout was calling my name thankfully Jahoel guided me to the stool where we sat down. When the Sorting Hat was placed on my head I felt the mind of another probing me.<p>

"Well, well I finally meet the fabled Jahoel. Now, my young Harry you may believe that there is a Hufflepuff conspiracy. However Jahoel has done his duty by encouraging the belief that it is just a theory. I have seen enough of your mind Mr Potter that you shell make a fine non-puff ally to the conspiracy. That is if you don't end up being a puff yourself. You show great heart and bravery to open yourself up to let Jahoel live inside you. Your courage to not give up and to solider on places you more firmly with the Lions. You don't yearn for knowledge for Knowledge's sake so that rules Ravenclaw out. You can do well in the snake pit if push comes to shove. However your compassion will always be seen as a weakness by some of the darker ones. Where to put you. As it is a toss up between Hufflepuff and Griffindore. So were do you want to go? The best bet is Griffindore as you have a good relationship with Remus Lupin the new head of house. All right then it is settled then. GRIFFINDORE!"

At that I got up and went to my house table. I sat between Liam and the fifth year prefect who introduced himself as Percy Weasley. When it came time for his youngest brother to be sorted the hat had called out muggle comprehensive. It turns out that to be allowed to stay a part of the magical side of Britain. One must pass some base line tests in the form of the Sorting Hat. Like being able to fit in with either side of the larger community. With out braking the international statute of secrecy when in the muggle side.

Percy told me was no surprise as his brother Ron needed to finish his consoling. he and their younger sister needed to get over someone major problems that their mother caused. As to why the sorting hat called out what it did. There is supposedly seven possible options and the muggle option is so that those whom the hat knows that they can't pass. Can be home schooled how to control their magic while working towards joining the muggle armed forces upon their magical majority at seventeen. I would find out later that two students where out right expelled because they are unable to be taught all together.

The next morning Professor McGonagall told me that Lucius Malfoy will be coming to Hogwarts to try and have me expelled. I told her to let him try but only after breakfast was finished and to allow me to go off school grounds for the weekend.

Well after breakfast, and the entire student and staff body there to watch Malfoy Sr. walked to his fate of Slave to the first Tok'ra System Lord. I grabbed his left wrist and palled up this sleeve reviling his Dark Mark. While touching the tattoo I said. "I Harry James Potter by right of my family's conquest do formally clam all of Tomas Marvolo Riddle's branded slaves known collectively as Death Eaters as my own. Through their shared brand I call them to meet me at the place of their former master's down fall by noon today. So they can give their binding oaths to their new master. This is my first and last command as I hear by transfer ownership of all humans magically bonded to me as slaves to the Tok'ra-Seraph Jahoel."

At that Lucius was magically compelled to give his oath on the spot. "I Lucius Malfoy the Second do here by acknowledge Jahoel as my new master. I am from this moment on to follow his orders or the orders given to me by one of his commissioned officers that he stationed above me. If I were fail to complete the orders given to me I will endure whatever punishment he or any of his officers give me."

I decided to speak. "As Jahoel's host, therefor his avatar I order you to attend us as our personal attended until we find someone better suited. You are not to do any harm to our person or our property. When you do, your magic will emulate the feeling of being burned alive. You would survive but suffer until we can come with a proper punishment. You will then follow the punishment out to the letter. Now meet me at the park in Diagon Alley with the ring ornament."

At that the Al'kesh had settled at the right hight to use the external ring set. So once activated I set to work preparing the brig for my new Jaffa slaves. Jahoel activated the self contained brig planet within an artificially created pocket of subspace. It can be accessed from any of the ship's rings. I sent a message to Griphook requesting his help with dealing with my new slaves that are contained in the wizard prison. He replied that he is already on it. As Grengotts makes sure that whatever it's allies needs they provided. Or at the very least mediate on their behalf. So I ringed Lucius straight to the subspace brig.

Ten minutes later I was at the plot of land where my parents old house is. We managed to set up a large temporary rings platform. Which levees us with just enough time to get changed before the first group arrives.

{"Kneel before your new master and give your unbreakable vows as a collective."} Their oaths where almost identical to Lucius'. {"I accept your binding oaths as law. Now rise as my Jaffa Magi and stand within the ritual cycle before me."} Once all of them were in I activated the rings. Thankfully the brig rings are able to handle the massive matter stream. The second group that was being transported from prison. They got the same treatment as the first group.

Now all branded Death Eaters Lucius included have transformed into Jaffa Magi. I noticed that I got an audience by the end of the second group being ringed up. Among them is Albus Dumbadore. He came up to me and tried to force me to free my new Jaffa Magi. "Harry my boy please release them as they can not be redeemed if you keep them under magically enforced slavery."

"Shut up Albus. As I don't personally own them anymore and you can't force Jahoel to release them ever. As the anti slavery act can not be enforced if they are non-humans. They are a subspecies of Jaffa known as Jaffa Magi. So they are under the jurisdiction of the ruling System Lords. If you don't like it then take it up with the Elder Alliance's ruling council. To see if they will try and force the issue. However if they were to be freed they will lose their magic and will probably die in the process. Besides I need to get a supply of of Prim'ta to keep them alive. As Jaffa are dependent on larval Symbiotes. For now at least."

Well I managed to dissipate the temporary ring platform while ringing up to the cockpit. I set course to Chulak so I could pick up Bra'tac. Now the trip was fierily quick. Only a few hours in hyperspace. Once out I clocked and headed to where he said he be.

"Master Bra'tac I hope I find you in good health. I hope that you will be willing to become our First Prime. I have about twenty newly minted Jaffa that I need to be retrained into a new Jaffa subculture. To that end I would like it if you could get a few more Jaffa to act as your lieutenants. I have managed to arrange access to cloning, mind transference and time dilation technology from the Asgard. I would like you enter my Al'kesh's Subspace Brig. There I will give you a new younger stronger body."

"What will we do for Prim'tas? As I'm sure you don't have a queen to spawn new ones."

"Well Jahoel and I have been experimenting on Goa'uld Genetics for a few years now. We have managed to find the genes that triggers the queen status. Also I believe that we can imprint certain knowledge into the new queen. It is a matter of how many cycles you will need to reprogram them. I would like it if you can breed them into a moderately sized force. I have a world that I am terraforming to act as the Homeworld for my new Jaffa Force. Now I don't want you to be abusing the cloning technology as the we just recently got them stable."

Bra'tac chuckled before saying. "You really don't mess around do you Jahoel. Fine I will become your first prime give me a good seven cycles after we settle on my new home world. By then things should be fully set up with me being only the only one left of those who went in."

With that settled I ringed us to my Genetics Lab so I could replace his Prim'ta with the interim Queen. Then we spent the rest of the weekend getting a few more Jaffa servants. Among them is the family of Apophis' current first prime and my favorite Moac. So I decided to have a triad of active First Primes.

I told Moac to come out after at the end of the cycle when he completed his training. So he can attend me personally. Which was when we came out of hyperspace over earth. Every Jaffa we recruited became a Jaffa Magus. Now it will take a few months to finish terraforming the Jaffa Magi Homeworld by which time Teal'c and Bra'tac would have trained two full generations of new Jaffa Magi. Whom are in new bodies under stasis. So I made sure to include a few anglican priests to attend to their spiritual needs.


End file.
